Faded Smile
by Fansy Fan
Summary: Sequel to 'Other World, Other me'. This story take place after the fallen of meteor and now, the world is going to meet it's end once again! Beware: this might contain blood, violence and mild language in further chapters. You've been warned.
1. Chapter 1

Yes, finally! The moment to update the third fic has come and I can't wait to share it with you people!

On the previous fic, the story end when Lu Xun and the other of the members were on their the way to defeat Lu Bu in Mount Jie Ting while Gan Ning and his 'same century' friends were being send back to their own world and had lost contact ever since then.

And so, from this story on, the story continues and I hope you guys enjoy it. Happy reading.

**Warning**: There're contain blood and violence in this chapter and **disclaimer**, I do not Dynasty Warrior characters, except OC.

Well, what are we waiting for? Let's begin the story then!

**Faded smile**

Somewhere in the human's land, there was a village, where it was located somewhere near the mountain cliff, was shone brightly in the night and fully surrounded with lively music! It was an event of festival!

The street was fully packed with people and stores. The people are busy walking on the street and buy stuffs from the stores, making the whole place merrier!

On the other side, there are some standing aside, joining the other members of the villagers singing their old folks songs and dance with each other happily, feel no worries at all!

A little girl holds her teddy bear tight on one hand while the other hand of hers hold by her father's firm grip as they walk through the crowded street, look around the place with awe. "Whoa…"

On her left, she saw there was a group of people, line themselves up in row, doing some sort weird acrobatics perform in front of the audiences.

She let out a huge smile on her face and looks to her front. From here, she saw there was another group of people standing on a stage, holding a book and sing their folk songs.

She turns to her right, looks up slightly. She saw her father trying his best to pass through the crowd and huff tiredly.

She let out a small smile and giggle slightly. Now this is interesting, she thought, in all her lives, she had never seen this kind of event as this was her first time experience this kind of wonderful moment and from the looks from her father, she could tell how serious his father toward this whole thing. Just a few days ago, she bet her father to bring her to a place where she could had some fun and now, her wish had finally fulfill and he was indeed care about her.

They went in deeper and deeper, finally reach the front stage.

Her father gently hold her up and sit her on his shoulder, let the girl enjoy herself watching the whole event.

The little girl giggle cheerfully as she was being held up by her father and watches the performances in front of her.

On the front, she saw there was an old man, who was standing in the middle of the stage, leading a group of choir with a magic wand on his right hand.

She let out a light giggle and turn to her right. From here, she saw a group of acrobatics cautiously head themselves toward the stage while doing their stunts, walking up to the stage and gather themselves in front of the choir, continue doing their things.

She looks at it with awe. In all her life, she had never seen this kind of event. It's really fantastic, she thought.

Just then, she notices her father took something from the pocket and reveal a camera.

Her father presses the button 'record' and started to record the whole performance.

The performance end within half an hour and it ended with a grand success.

The audience cheer and clap loudly, demand for an encore, and so does the little girl. She claps her hand happily and ask for more.

Soon, there was another man walks up toward the stage and gives a deep bow, started to gives his speech. "Hello! Welcome and thank you for all of your support! I am Meng Ya, your host, and I am very please to meet all of you! How are the all of you?" He waves his hand at the audience, receive a huge welcoming cheer.

Meng Ya let out a smile and clear his throat, nearer his microphone to ward his mouth, "As most of you should know, this is, supposingly, was the day where we celebrate for the success of winning the war during the war between Monster and Human and to be honest, I feel very sorry to those who had been walk through the rough time, especially the older ones. I'm sure that most of them had lost some of their dearest and love one back of the day and if you people may, please clasps your hands together and started to pray for the lost. We truly feel sorry and sympathy about this…"

With that, most of the villagers started to quiet down and clasps their hands, started to pray deep in their heart.

The little girl's father keep his camera away and started to pray as they do. She, on the other hand, had no idea what just happen and shake her father's head, tried to seek for his attention. Somehow, her father ignore her and keep on praying, leaving her staying on his shoulder, doing by her own.

She looks around her curiously, look at each of their facial expressions.

From here, she saw most of them were praying sincerely as what the man said and clasp their hands together. But, there are some started to cry and kneel in despair, especially the older one. From the looks of it, she could tell that these people could be the victims from that war and she feels bad about it.

As time pass by, the man started to gives his speech again and gain their attention, ask them raise their head up.

They do it as they were told and raise up their head, back to their normal self.

The little girl felt weird about this and decided to ask his father, who now takes out the camera and continue to shoot the scene in front of him, about the war and why these people feel sad about this. She had no idea at all.

Once hearing that, her father put the camera aside and gently embrace her on his chest, and calmly told her everything about the war.

He told her how bad those Monster are. He told her how they were being treated when they were being caught, invaded, and how cruel they are when came to killing!

The little girl could just nod her head slightly and feel scare about this. So this is what happen during the war? No wonder why some of the elderly people would feel so sad about this. They had been went through all!

As her father explain, just then, Meng Ya invites some of the performers to come up to the stage and started to perform, telling a tale of how the war happen.

Her father stops explaining and ask her to watch the performance, and decided to record everything again.

The music flows in calmness. There are several people appear behind the stage and walk toward different spots, doing their things such as, planting, go to work, fixing things, reading and so on. This reflects what a normal people would do in a day.

As they thought everything was normal, suddenly, the music change into horror and appear a group of people who were wearing beast costume and attack the people on the stage!

The beast costumers slash, fight and kill the people like how a Monster would do and show how demonic they are, do it in real way!

The little girl gulp in fear and quickly shut her eyes when one of the beast costumer uses his tool jaw slashes on someone's chest!

Most of the people startle and surprise, could not believe of what they've seen.

Just then, the atmosphere started to change again as there was another group of people join in and this time, these people were wearing soldiers' uniform and run toward them.

They point out their tool gun and shoot at the beast costumers, and literally had a fight.

Now, the stage had divided into two side, one was the soldier group while the other, Monster group.

A small group of soldiers run toward the Monster and fight them, by using their acrobatic stunts.

They fight non stop. None willing to stop.

On the other side, the other group of soldiers standing the other side of the stage, talking to each other, leaving the rest fight with each other.

They had been staying like that for quite time and finally make an act.

They dramatically point toward the bomb and order to launch, aim directly toward the Monsters.

There was a loud 'BOMB' bombing behind the scene, causing most of the audience shut their ears tight while the Monster slowly fallen onto the ground one by one.

It took them few seconds to digest the whole situation and soon, the whole village cover with cheer of joy, cheer for victory.

The music started to echo the whole area once again, the villagers started to sing and dance with each other, started the celebration.

Somehow, what they didn't know was there are someone else who had been watching them from the top of the mountain ever since the festival begins and each one of them twitches their faces with full of anger!

The one who half nakedly expose huge muscles looks away angrily and clutches his fist tight, "Would you look at them! How pathetic! Just because they had win the war, they thought they win everything and celebrate! What a bunch of impudent human!", and pass by a girl who has a red long wavy hair and wearing a red bikini sexy with a few long red strings around her hip, let out a an angry sigh.

The girl gracefully put a finger on her mouth while watching the village, let out a sneaky chuckle, "My, why do you have to be so angry about? Just let them be. Let them celebrate whatever thing they want! I assure you that this shall end soon, right Feng…?"

On the other side of her, there was another man who has a yellowish with several black strips hair looks toward a man who wears black outfit with exposure of stomach and let out a huge smile while touching his own face gently, "So? Should we get going? We can't wait to see how this end soon!"

Once hearing him said that, the man who wears black outfit with exposure of stomach sits on a stone and looks at his fingers casually, as if doesn't take this seriously nor care about this at all.

The yellowish hair man rub his nose slightly and looks at the other side, saw a small boy who has a silver hair and was sticking a book in front of his face ever since they had came here.

Knowing the child's attitude, he braces himself to call him, try to pick his attention without causing any trouble. But, just before he could say anything, the boy shot him a deadly glare, a sign if warning him not to bother him and continue stick the book in front of him!

The yellowish hair man let out a relieve sigh and shrug lightly, and looks at the village with the others once again.

Just then, they heard footsteps walking toward them and look at the figure, feel the tension immediately.

The figure stop walking the moment he reaches light before him and hide himself in the dark, unable to see how he looks like and leave only his eyes glowing in red and green.

He looks around and finally land his eyes on the one wearing black outfit, gave him a glare.

The one wear black outfit immediately stops doing his own thing and felt pressure, tremble in fear.

The others too started to tremble in fear. Even the one who stuck his book in front of him quickly put down the book and looks in fear. They knew he is very serious about this and gulp hard, hoping this could end soon.

The figure looks at them for several seconds and soon feel satisfied, let out a smirk. Once he had gain control of the situation, he turns back and order them to do their job before disappear himself into the darkness. "Make sure you kids do well in this! Or else, you know what kind of consequence you'll get!"

The one wearing black outfit twitch his face angrily and stands up from his seat, walk toward the end of the hill and looks down, look directly at the village.

He studied for a moment and raise up his hand, give a hand sign.

The others smirk widely and jump down from the hill, head straight toward the village.

The villagers somehow still enjoy doing their things, doesn't seems to aware of the situation.

Suddenly, they heard a loud bang coming from the other side of the village and soon heard a lot of screaming and yell of horror!

The villagers run around without direction in fear, run for their life.

The one half naked hit on the ground hard, causing the whole ground flow up like a wave and hit directly toward the people, send them aside and buried them alive!

On the other side of the village, the one with yellowish hair run toward them in a flash and gives them each one of electric, zap them alive!

At the mean time, the villagers surround a girl who was standing in the middle of the village and look at her with full of doubt, wondering if they should attack her since they were one of them!

Somehow, out of their expectation, the girl let out a sneaky smirk and gracefully walks toward them, forming an enormous fire beside her and burn them alive!

A few miles from the chaos, the boy who stick with the book still covering himself with a book in front of his face while walking around aimlessly, and soon was stopped by someone.

The elderly man shake him, pull him and advice him to run for his life as fast as he could as the situation was getting worst, and forcefully takes away the book away from him while keep asking him to do the same thing!

The boy, somehow, just stand there, looking at the book dumbfoundedly and slowly rage into real anger, let out a huge amount of ice around him and stab the man alive with his icy needles!

The people around him soon let out horror scream and run away as fast as they could. Once they find out that this boy was one of them, they could not afford to get killed by him and run and scream without directly.

Her father carries her girl tight and run into the crowd, tries to run away with them.

He huffs with fear while running around. Deep in his heart, he was very afraid of this and right now, all he wishes is to take her girl to somewhere safe. That's all he was asking for.

He run and huff tiredly, still try to find a way to get out from here. Suddenly, he saw a teenager whose age around seventeen to nineteenth years ago, wearing a black outfit with stomach expose and standing in front of them, looks at them emotionless.

The villagers scream in horror as soon as they saw him and quickly turn away, try not to bump into him.

The father too turn away as fast as he could and tighten his girl into his embrace, and started to run the other way round.

Somehow, to their dismay, they immediately get killed by some sort a dark aura and slam on the ground lifelessly, leave the girl alone laying on the ground flat.

The girl wipe off her tears while trying to get a hold of herself, sit in sitting position, sob in pain.

The teenager walks toward her slowly and stops the moment he reaches the girl, look at her emotionlessly.

The girl seems to aware of the situation she was in now and looks up slowly, soon the tears started to flow down like a river and cry in fear and crawl backward in fear.

The teenager follows her whenever she goes and still looking at her emotionlessly, could not predict what in his mind!

The little girl cry in fear and beg for mercy while at the same time, tried to back away from the teenager as hard as she could. Deep in her heart, she is very scare! She knew what this man going to do to her and now, she was really hoping that her father could save her from great danger. She was really looking forward to it!

The little girl crawl back and back. She crawl backward until she hit on a wall and grab her teddy bear tight, started to trembling in fear, beg for mercy once again.

The teenager stops the moment she hit on the wall, still looks at her without emotion.

The little girl yell for help, decided to seek for help. But, unfortunately to her, there is no one around who could help her as most of the people had died on their hands and now, she was on her own and trembling in fear even wilder.

The teenager had been looking at her for quite some time now and had finally make a move, raise up his hand slowly.

The little girl shake her head furiously, keep begging him not to do anything bad to her.

The teenager open his palm in front of her face, form an orb of darkness on his palm.

The little girl immediately cry the moment she saw this and keep begging him to let her go.

Unfortunately to her, the teenager lid the orb bright and shoot directly toward her face, hear her no more.

The teenager puts down his hand and walk to the other side, meet with other members of his.

The fire girl smile evilly at him and praise his cruelty, then turn to watch the other members who are now enjoying themselves killing the people around them.

Just then, they heard footsteps walking toward them, startle.

The earlier figure playfully play the teddy bear while walking toward them, let out a sneaky smirk.

Both the fire girl and teenager quickly bow politely, dare not to do anything funny.

The figure then throw the teddy bear aside and looks away from them, watch the killing scene.

From far, they did not aware of his appearance and still doing their things.

He let out a satisfied smirk and turn away, walk the other way.

Both the teenager and the fire girl let out a relieve sigh. From the moment there, they thought he was going to do something bad to them. Somehow, to their unexpected, the figure suddenly let out a voice, startle them "Nice job. Keep up the good work. I expect nothing less in the upcoming job, or else…!"

Both the teenager and the fire girl were surprised by his sudden action and shake slightly. Deep in their heart, they know he was not the type of person should be taken lightly, or to be more precise, he was the type of person that will do anything in order to accomplish his dream. He even will torture them in order to make it succeed!

In the end, the whole villagers had gone from the world, leave no one.

They look at their creation, felt satisfied.

Once again, the figure appear behind them, laugh out loud.

They stand behind him, stay quiet. Now that he had appear, the only thing they could do now is watch him observe everything and get orders or compliments from him, dare not to do anything for now.

The figure checks everything in details and finally let out another laugh again, praise for their work.

They let out a soft relieve sigh and take a deep breathe, stand up straight. Now that he is satisfied, they know he will not harm them for now and wait for his next order.

The figure finally looks at them one by one, and ask them to return to their base and take a rest, saying he will asks them again.

They thank and bow politely and do as what he says, retreat themselves in the air.

The figure looks at the place again and form an evil smile on his face, "Soon… this world… it shall belong to us once again! Ha ha ha! I can't wait to see how those foolish human act when they see we, Monster, had take over the world! I really can't wait to torture them in future! Ha ha ha! Aa ha ha!" With that, he let out a very evil laugh and disappear in the air.

**To be continue…**

Yeah… finally! Chapter one has finally finish! So, how was it? Great?

Yes, I know this could be very confusing since there are no specific names stated clearly in this chapter, so please bare with it. Soon, their identity will reveal in the next chapter… I guess…

Anyway, I hope you guys could keep looking forward and keep supporting me! I too can't wait to update the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any Dynasty Warrior characters.

**Faded Smile**

- China 197AD, Wu-

During this time of period, most of the people were busy walking around the street, busy visiting the vendors, buying some stuffs from them while the stalkers busy attracting their customers and busy serving them.

The customers smile happily as they had finally manage to bought their things, walk to the other shop, continue buy their things.

In the palace court of each kingdom, the generals and armies busy training themselves at the field, strengthen their force.

In Wu, Gan Ning lay under a tree lazily and let out a yawn. Today is a sunny day, he feel that this could be the best day from him to take a nap and gently closes his eyes, slowly lead into a dream.

_In his dream, he dreamt of the day where he, Ling Tong, Xu Huang, Ma Chao and Wei Yan had been sent to the other dimension and met Lu Xun, Jiang Wei and Cao Ren who were no longer in their own world, and from that day on, they had been through a lot of hardships and adventures and know what? He started to had some kind of special feelings toward that world, especially the part where he got to learn all sort of strange things and technologies from their world. He had never seen these kind of things in his life before!_

_Besides that, he also enjoy running around the world with them, get to know about the world more and fight all sort of battles that they had encounter, especially the part where they had to fight against the Cao and save Lu Xun's part. Although that was a horror experience, but he felt happy and glad that they could at less give a hand to help, or else, he felt that they were just hanging around, doing nothing at all._

He smiles when he was dreaming, it was indeed a memorable memories after all.

Suddenly, his dream was interrupted by a voice and it was mellow. "Hey, wake up lazy pirate! It's time to train!" It was Lu Meng the one who interrupted and now, he demand him to wake up, swing his spear aside.

Gan Ning open his eyes slightly and groan annoyingly, wake up forcefully.

He swing his waist lazily and straighten himself, let out a huge breathe. Now this is ridiculous, he thought. Why the heck did this old man call him at the time like this? He was just having a good dream.

Lu Meng, who obviously has went out of his patience, knock at Gan Ning's head and ask him to move on, walk directly toward the training room, leave him behind.

In the training room, Ling Tong stand beside a pillar, with both hand resting his head while watching the trainees train with each other.

Both Gan Ning and Lu Meng then walk in the room and walk toward Ling Tong, greeting.

Ling Tong greet lazily and put down his hand, hold his nunchaku on his hand.

As always, both Ling Tong and Gan Ning glare and started to taunt each other, ask for challenge.

Lu Meng shook his head with unbelievable and look at the other side, pay attention onto the trainees instead of them.

He walks toward the trainees, started to inspect one by one.

He correct their legs, hands, body position… everything. He reposition them and correct their mistakes.

The trainees hold onto a position while Lu Meng correcting them, dare not to make any move.

Once finish checking, Lu Meng let out a satisfied smile and ask them to train again and look aside. His smile immediately had change into unbelievable.

To his dismay, both Gan Ning and Ling Tong still having their bickering competition, none of them willing to give up!

With a sigh, Lu Meng walks toward them, tried to break them apart before anything bad happen to them.

He grab both of their shoulders and knock of their senses, demand them to stop.

As always, both Gan Ning and Ling Tong still wanted to challenge each other even though Lu Meng was there, and they're still on it on and on!

They had been bickering over this for quite some time now and soon, this had anger Lu Meng and raises up his voice. Now that does it, he thought, he had enough with this. He had to be very serious about this in order to pull them apart.

He lecture and split them apart for good like he uses to, finally pick their attention.

They listen and started to feel regret for making him angry. They know how serious and how doom they are when Lu Meng scold them like this!

Lu Meng keep on scolding and nagging, doesn't even care if this had pick someone else attention.

Suddenly, both Ling Tong and Gan Ning gave him a look of horror and approach him immediately, yell worriedly.

Lu Meng had no idea what had happen to him and ask them, wondering what had gone wrong.

With a worried tone, Ling Tong and Gan Ning told him that he is disappearing and grab him tight, and ask him to get a hold of himself!

Once hearing that, Lu Meng looks at his hand and started to shake wildly, could not believe of what he had just seen.

Just as they said, he is indeed disappearing! He could see both of his hands had started to become transparent and could almost see through everything behind his hand, even his whole body too had started to disappear!

He ask them panicky, ask them what to do.

Ling Tong and Gan Ning tried to hold him even harder, just in case he is really disappear!

Unfortunately to them, their hands soon went through his body and started to feel scare. They could not believe that he really has started to disappear and beg him to stay!

Lu Meng was really panic and scare now! Now that both his friends could not touch him, within few seconds, he could feel his body had started to feel so light and vanish in front of them! He could no longer see them anymore.

In the Kingdom of Shu…

In a study room, Yue Ying cover her mouth and yell in horror, could not believe what she had just seen.

Her scream had pick everyone's attention around her and run beside her, wondering what had happen to her.

To their surprise, they saw Zhuge Liang's body had started to turn into transparent and slowly disappear, quickly run toward him.

Zhuge Liang inspect his body thoroughly, don't know how to react toward this. Few minutes ago, he was reading a book with his wife accompany beside him and now, he is facing disappearance problem himself! To be honest, he really had no idea why is this happening at all.

They run toward him as fast as they could, tried to hold him before he was completely disappear!

Just as they fear, just before they even had the chance to stop him, Zhuge Liang had disappear himself in front of them, completely vanish!

Both Yue Ying and the Shu comrades look at each other with full of questions and ask among themselves, wondering what had happen just now…

In the Kingdom of Wei…

After observing the odd, they immediately quicken their pace toward the castle of Luo Yang, wanted to check things right. Just couple of hours ago, they've just witness one of their comrade had just vanish in the air!

_As always, the generals were gathering themselves in the back yard, training with each other and it was his turn to train with Xiahou Dun._

_They stand in their battle stance and charge toward at each other, weapons clutch at each others._

_They held a long fight, none willing to give in._

_Suddenly, Xiahou Dun stop his paste and looks at Zhang Liao with full of surprise, even the other member of Wei too look at him with that kind of facial expression._

_Now this had pick Zhang Liao's attention and look at his body with full of questions, wondering why they look at him that way._

_He looks at his body thoroughly and immediately surprise and panic! He notices that his body has slowly started to fade away!_

_Most of the people started to panic and ask among each other. They had no idea of what to do for now._

_Cao Cao and his son, Cao Pi just drop by and head toward the crowd, try to find out what cause the commotion._

_As they manage to push them aside, they saw Zhang Liao standing in the middle of the crowd and was about to disappear, and quickly run toward him, ask the others of why is this happening!_

_Unfortunately, they too had no idea of what had happen and look at Zhang Liao once again, watching him vanish slowly._

_Zhang Liao, on the other hand, look at them panicly while keep asking them if they had any idea of how to solve this problem!_

_In the end, after several seconds had pass, Zhang Liao had finally vanish, leave them behind._

Luo Yang…

After that incident, the first thought that came through in their mind was Luo Yang and hastily head toward there, wondering if there is really something had gone wrong!

Just as they were about to enter the main room, they saw there were several group of people heading toward the same direction as they are and stop, ask if they too came here for the same reason.

To their surprise, they too face the same thing and now, they were heading toward the room. Now that this 'disappearance' thing had happen in each kingdom, they thought that if this would had happen just like a few months ago.

They open the door wide, letting sunlight shine toward the once abandon screen, brighten the whole place.

They walk in and look around the room, try to find if there is anything suspicious happen around.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the screen lit up by itself, reveal a scene on it.

They felt suspicious about this and take a look closer, startle. Inside the screen, they notice that the scene was actually part from 'that world' and know what? They also saw three of their members had stuck in the screen, laying on the ground unconscious! They were already send to that world once again!

Other world…

Lu Meng wakes up slowly and mourn in pain, try to pull himself up.

He stands up shakily, finally manage to stand on both of his feet and look around with the mixture of lost and full of questions. He notices his surrounding was filled with tall buildings, and he even notice that there were lot of people looking at them with full of curious!

"Now where the heck am I? Why am I here? How did I…?"

As he was looking around, just then, he saw Zhang Liao slowly awakes from unconscious and do the same thing as him, surprise and ask the same things as he is.

Soon, Zhuge Liang too had woke up but the different thing is, once he takes a look around, he fan himself with his fan, which he always use to do, and stay calm. He seems to know where they are now. "Judging from this view, I guess we have came to this world again… well, you know, the one where Ma Chao, Wei Yan and the others are… There is no mistaken."

After saying that, both Lu Meng and Zhang Liao were surprised and take a good look around the place. Just as Zhuge Liang said, they were indeed were came to this place again. Their sudden disappearance were indeed had something to do with this!

They discuss about this for quite some time, wondering if there is any other way for them to return their home, just like how the others use to be…

While they were talking and discussing about this for quite time, just then, they aware that they were being surrounded by the curious street walkers and quickly walk out from the crowd, decided to leave the scene while figure out what to do next.

They walk around the town without sense of direction. Now that they were here without any clue of what to do next nor how could they went back to their own world for now, they decided that if they walk and look around, they might find something or a clue that'll lead them of what to do next.

They walk on the streets while looking around the town. Deep in their heart, they were awe by the fascinating place since they don't have such luxuries in their own world and now they seen it with their own eyes, they started to understand how are their friends feel like as they came here before and now, they totally agree about this and proceed their 'tour'.

They look and visit at different shops, study them.

Soon, they reach to a shop where there were people walking in and out from the shop, and the most important thing is, they could smell delicious aroma came from that shop and pick their nose. For some reasons, they feel interest with it.

Lu Meng walks in first, then Zhang Liao. As Zhuge Liang was about to walk in, he lift up his head and study the shop's name, written 'Garden Café'.

He fan himself several strokes and rub his lower chin, think about this. Now that's weird, he thought, why does this feel familiar about this? Where does he hear this…

He think and think… he try to figure it out but fail. He could swear that he had heard this name before, but where?

In the end, he decided to let it go and went into the shop, look around the place.

This place was fully pack with customers who are now either waiting, eating or ordering foods from menu. It was indeed a successful business after all!

He looks around carefully. He saw Lu Meng and Zhang Liao sitting at the far corner, waving their hand to pick his attention.

He walks toward them while trying his best to avoid the chairs, the waitress and customers who step into his way, try not to bump onto them.

He shifts and evade as best as he could, almost reach them.

Suddenly, he heard a loud clash coming from the kitchen and everyone were looking at the direction, wondering what is going on.

From there, they saw there was a young man, who was around twenties, standing there with both his hands raise in the middle, mouth wide open like an idiot while there was a tray with several broken glasses scatter underneath his legs. He looks as if he had seen a ghost!

All the waitress run toward him and ask him worriedly, wondering if there's something wrong with him. Somehow, the young man just stand there, trembling non stop and looking at a same place, wordless. His eyes did not look away at all!

Zhuge Liang, on the other hand, too was surprised to see this and so does Zhang Liao and Lu Meng. They too could not believe of what they've just seen either!

The young man soon brace himself to walk toward Zhuge Liang, mouth started to mumbling, try to form words out from his mouth.

"Pri… Prime Minster Zhuge Liang?" The young man shakily form words, try to talk to them.

Just then, a waitress came out from the kitchen and hurried run toward the young man, ask him with full of worried, "Jiang Wei, what's wrong? Is something the matter? Jiang Wei?"

Da Qiao keeps on asking, hoping could understand the situation. Somehow, Jiang Wei just stand there, mumbling softly. Right now, he felt like he had really seen a ghost, surprise and startle. He had no idea of how to face this problem.

**To be continue…**

Well, just in case you guys have no idea how is this happen, I advice you guys should look at the chapter 1 and 2 from 'Other World, Other Me', perhaps that will fresh you guys up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Emperor of Jin**: Oh, I am so happy to hear about that! You are the first person to review in this story (yeah you) and yes, I hope you could enjoy yourselves throughout the story! Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own any Dynasty Warrior characters.

**Faded smile**

Jiang Wei slowly motion himself to sit while looking at the three of them, especially Zhuge Liang. He was still in surprise condition. He could not believe of what he had just seen! This could be a hell of joke, he thought!

_If he remembers correctly, several years ago, when he was still in HURT, both he and his team members had when to Yi Province for investigation and from there, something bad had happen. He had gone crazy all of the sudden and kill all of the HURT members! Even Zhuge Liang was involved in it! He had kill him! He was sure of it!_

He looks straight into the eyes of Zhuge Liang, still could not believe even until now! Deep in his heart, he could not believe how on earth there is someone who could look exactly the same just like him! Even Zhang Liao too looks the same!

_In his memory, although this Zhang Liao__'__s characteristic was different with the one he knew, but, now that he looks at him carefully, he does look exactly with the one he met when he was still in HURT. There__'__s no doubt about it._

He slowly turn away, look at Lu Meng.

In all his life, he had never met Lu Meng before as he only hear it from someone and from what he had heard, they said that he was a great man. This was his first time meet him personally.

He study Lu Meng for quite some time, soon had another thought in his mind. So this is how Lu Xun's master looks like. Now that he saw him personally, he totally agree that he was, indeed, was a great man. There's no doubt about it.

He slowly moves his hand toward the hot teapot and grab the ear, suddenly, had another thought came into his mind. Now that he think about it, if this Lu Meng had came to this world, then, how would Lu Xun react toward this? Will he be as surprise as he does?

_Two years ago, when they find out that their Lu Meng had died and visit his tomb at Zuo Ci__'__s place, back then, he remembers how upset and how down he is when he find out that his master had died! He had lost someone who was dear to him the most._

Jiang Wei looks at Lu Meng from head to toe, feel stress. Now that this Lu Meng is here, how should he tell him about this? How will he confront toward this? Will this make upset him again, just like before?

To be honest, he doesn't know how to deal about this. Although he had not seen Lu Xun for quite some time, but someday, when he had came back and visit him again, surely he would meet this Lu Meng again and until then, this might had reminded him about those of the days! So what should he do? Should he stop him? Or let him be? Now that he think about this, he really don't know if this was the best idea for him to meet this guy again. He fears he could not take this anymore.

Zhuge Liang feel awkward about this and cover half of his face with his fan, let out a soft cough.

Jiang Wei immediately snaps back into reality and pour each one a glass of water, feel embarrass. Now what is he thinking, he thought. Now that he look at them this way, they must had thought he had gone crazy for real!

Once the glasses had full, the three of them awkwardly took their glass and look at the water in the glass. To be honest, they feel really awkward since they were being watched that way and of course they do understand why Jiang Wei looks at them that way! This must had surprise him for real, right?

It was such a long, quiet and awkward meeting in the café. None of them dares to neither break the silence nor look at each other.

Zhuge Liang, who was the first person to make the move, clear his throat and look at Jiang Wei, "So, how are things doing around here? If I remember correctly, aren't you people supposed to head toward Mount Jie Ting and defeat Lu Bu? So, was it solved? And plus, aren't you also had something to concern about? Such as… the meteor? So, how were things doing then? Is everything… fine?"

Jiang Wei nods his head embarrassingly and let out a smile. He did not expect this would come from him, "Yes, everything is fine now, thank you. About the meteor, we manage to stop it in time, although… I couldn't really say it's all our doing then since the meteor suddenly vanish just before it reaches on the land! It is weird though… And about Lu Bu… well, to be honest, we almost lost our lives back then! Even if there were a group of people surrounded him, he could still manage to handle every single one of us and almost kill us all! He was really a powerful person indeed!"

After hearing him say that, both Lu Meng and Zhang Liao are startle about this and ask, "Then, how is everyone? How did you people manage to handle him in the end? Tell us!"

Jiang Wei looks downward, let out a regret sigh, try to told them of what he had seen back of the days. "To be frank, we have no proper plan of how to kill him back then. We thought that if we could defeat him in a group, we might get a chance to defeat him! But… we were wrong! Not only that we could not stop him, he keep killing everyone that around him! Even… he had almost kill Lu Xun…!"

The moment they hear about this, Lu Meng was completely surprise about this and eyes wide. He was concern about Lu Xun.

Judging from their expressions, Jiang Wei knew what they were thinking and quickly stop their thought, "But, no worries. He knows how to take care of himself. We manage to save each other and defeat him in the end."

After hearing him say that, they let out a soft sigh and proceeds to drink their water.

At the mean time, Jiang Wei haven't finish his words and proceed, "Know what? Now that I think of it, there is one more thing that I don't understand. When the time we fight against Lu Bu and finish the fight, we could not find neither Gan Ning nor the others anywhere! It was as if they have disappeared in the air!" Jiang Wei looks at them with questions. Ever since they went into that mountain, they had not seen them and had been looking for them for quite some time. In the end, they still have no clues of where they have been!

The moment Jiang Wei mention about this, Zhang Liao, Zhuge Liang and Lu Meng immediately understood what he meant about and assure him, "Oh, them? You don't have to worry about them. They have return, safe and sound."

With that, Jiang Wei was relief to hear about this and sigh softly. After all these time, they were indeed had finally return to their own home! They thought they had met some sort of accident!

Somehow, Jiang Wei immediately thought of something and look at them again, "But wait! If they had went back, then… how did you guys came here anyway? Did you guys happen to came here just like how Gan Ning and the others had came here before?" Jiang Wei ask. Now that he think of it, he had no idea of how did they come here in the first place.

To his surprise, they told him of how they were slowly disappear at first and literally being brought here. They too had no idea of why they were being brought here in the first place!

Jiang Wei could just nod. Now that they explain the odd, he find no reason of forcing them to explain further.

Just then, Lu Meng ask Jiang Wei about Lu Xun. Now it was his turn to ask.

Jiang Wei looks at him with startle for a moment, soon shook his head. To be honest, he too had no idea of where had Lu Xun had gone. He had not been seen him for almost a year and now that he think about it, he started to feel worry about this. They had not been contact with each other for quite a long time now!

Deep in Lu Meng heart, of course he is worry about this and keep asking. He wishes to know what had happen and at the same time, he also wish that he could see him personally. Although he knows this Lu Xun might not be the one he knew, since he had hear a lot from both Gan Ning and Ling Tong of how they dealt with him, but, deep in his heart, he just want to see him. He wishes to meet him as a friend and teacher.

In the end, no matter how hard they try to search for the answer, Jiang Wei truly has no idea of where he is now and admit that he too was worry about him!

Jiang Wei walks toward the counter and grab a phone, and press the numbers.

He patiently wait for the answer, try to call him several times.

Unfortunately, no matter how many times he call, the answer keep sending to the voice mail and finally give up.

Lu Meng immediately understood what he mean and sigh softly, feel disappointed. He thought he could see him anytime soon.

The costumers busy themselves chatting and eating in the café, non of them care to mind their business.

Da turn on the television, lighten up the atmosphere.

The costumers look at the television, watch the updating news. The reporter now reports an incidents that happen lately and it is said to be done by a group of Monsters and show the several scenes!

Most of the people gulp the moment they saw this event. There were dead people laying all around the places and so far, they could not find any survival survive! Not only that it was sweep out with blood but it was also completely like a living hell!

Just then, the reporter set a recorder on the screen and it is said that they find it from one of the witness from one of the village and soon reveal there were a group of people lurking around, killing the people around cruelly!

To their surprise, as the recorder met a man when he was on the run, they saw a familiar figure appear in the screen and startle. They saw Lu Xun staining there, wearing a black attire with half of his stomach expose and kill everyone in front of him! The recorder also records of how he kill a little girl cruelly!

Once they witness the whole record, most of the people in the café could not believe of what they have seen and started to feel uncomfortable and throw up, even Zhuge Liang and others too could not believe of what they had just seen, especially Lu Meng. He could not believe that the Lu Xun he knew would do something like this! Not at all!

Jiang Wei clutches his fist tightly and greet his teeth. _This couldn__'__t be__…__! Was it really him? _Deep in his heart, he was hoping that this could not be true and stand up all of the sudden and walk out from the café, leave without telling them anything.

Both Da and Xiao call him, ask him to stay.

To their dismay, the more they call, the more Jiang Wei had run further and before they knew it, Zhuge Liang, Lu Meng and Zhang Liao too had leave the café, run to where Jiang Wei headed.

Jiang Wei pushes the door wide open and walk into the meeting room, cause most of the crews jump in surprise.

Jiang Wei walks straight toward Yuan Shao and He, who were looking and analysis the screen, too were surprised by his sudden appearance and look at him. They did not expect that he would come in just like that.

Jiang Wei looks at the screen while walking toward them, saw them looking at the same news that he was looking just now.

He point at the screen shakily, asks with the mixture of agitated, angry and yet unbelievable tone, "That guy… was it really him? Tell me! Was it really him? Did you really has confirm that was him?"

Both Yuan Shao and He were totally speechless about this and nod slightly. To be honest, they too could not accept about this either, but, what could they do about it? Now that they just had confirm that it was him, there is no way that they could doubt nor deny and really hoping that this was just some sort a joke! To them, this is not the Lu Xun they knew all these time! This could be an imposter who just happen to look as the same as him, they thought.

Jiang Wei looks down miserably and mumble silently. He swear he could feel his heart had clash into pieces, and know what? It hurts! It hurt so much when he finds out that he had actually became one of them and would willing to do such horrible things! This could be some sort a mistake, he thought!

The whole situation was really down. Ever since they had find out who was the one behind this, none of them know how to deal with this, for now.

Just then, Zhuge Liang, Lu Meng and Zhang Liao came into the room, pick their attention on them.

Yuan Shao looks at them with surprise, and so does He. And once again, they feel completely speechless about this and look at each other, and then them again.

He looks at Zhang Liao with full of questions while Yuan Shao looks at Lu Meng. Deep in their heart, they knew these people were supposedly had died few years ago, but, now that they reappear just like that, they totally could not believe of what they had just seen and feel agitated, slowly walk toward them, face to face.

Both Lu Meng and Zhang Liao feel awkward about this and back away slightly. To them, they had no idea of why they look at them this way. It was such an uncomfortable feeling.

They look at them this way for quite some time and finally interrupted by Zhuge Liang's soft cough, quickly step away from each other.

Both Yuan Shao and He look away shyly and walk toward the screen, felt regret of what they had just done.

Jiang Wei hold himself together and brace himself to speak out, "Yuan Shao… are you certainly confirm that that was really Lu Xun? I mean, he is not those kind of person we know…"

Somehow, just before he could finish his words, Yuan Shao lower his head and interrupt, "Yes, I'm sure of it. We just had run through the analysis and had confirm that it was him. I'm fear that he is no longer the Lu Xun we know! We have to kill him before it's too late!" The moment he said that, Jiang Wei could not accept this and slam the table hard, greet his teeth angrily!

"What do you mean 'we have to kill him'? Aren't he one of us? Aren't he our friend? Then why did you choose wanted to kill him? Answer me!"

Yuan Shao look at him for a moment and change the screen, show out a map, "As you can see, these are areas that had been invaded by them . At first, we thought it was some sort of bandits who cause these troubles. But, as we check deeper, we find out that the person who was leading was none other that him! Well, now that he does that, this could only mean that they had the intention of having war with us!" Jiang Wei looks at Yuan Shao unbelievable, did not expect he would say such thing!

Yuan Shao look at Jiang Wei for a moment, and proceed, "Besides, he was one of them in the first place, right? As you should know, when the time comes, he will change into one of them, right? So, I guess it is time for us to eliminate him before it's too late…"

Without thinking twice, Jiang Wei angrily slam the table and yell, "You have to be kidding me! Just because of who he is and what he had done, we have to kill him? No way! I can't do that! I will not allow you to do that! I will not!"

"Then, do you think that we also wanted to do this? We hope we will not use this kind of method to deal with him either but… what could we do? Now that he had done it, there is no way that we could let this go and plus, we also receive some reports from Cao. They wanted to join forces with us in order to deal with this too! Do you think we could just let this go, just because he was once one of us? Then how will you explain to those people who were killed by him? Could you tell them that 'he is my friend and he will not do such things'? Do you think they could accept this? Tell me! Judging from this case, do you think we should be selfish? Or being friendly? Which one should we use?" Yuan Shao slam the table hard and face at Jiang Wei with full of seriousness. Deep in his heart, of course he too doesn't want to use this method either! But, what could he do?

Jiang Wei started to feel regret about this and lower his head, clutches his fists tight. Yes, he is right, he thought. Now that he listen to him saying that, he does had some point. It is certainly unfair to those who were being threaten that way, right? If he was one of the victim, he would sure wanted a sense of justice, right? But, even if so, Lu Xun was still his friend, a brother to him. He can't just watch him being killed, right?

But wait. The Lu Xun he know will stay and do such things? No way! That's impossible! If he remembers correctly, the Lu Xun he knew hate and fear them the most, right? Then, why did he join them in the first place? This is not making any sense at all.

Now this is bad. To be frank, he too doesn't know the reason of why, when and how he joins them in the first place. What had happen to him?

"Then, how about him? Do you think it is fair to him since we had not been seeing him nor contact him for quite some time. Don't you think we should at least know what the reasons that makes him wanted to stay them?"

Now that Jiang Wei says that, Yuan Shao looks away slightly. Now that he thinks of it, he was, indeed, had not been seeing him nor contact with him within a year, right? What had happen to him between these time? Why did he disappear himself during that time?

Jiang Wei bite his lips. Well, now that there are some doubts and things that they didn't know, how could he let Yuan Shao and the soldiers treat him this way before things check? It wasn't fair to him either, right?

Without thinking twice, Jiang Wei bow politely. No matter what it takes, he had to find a way to stop them before it's too late, "I know things had not been turn out what we wanted, but please… please give him some time to explain, I beg you. I think we should at least listen of what he want to say and… please also give me a chance to talk to him and make things clear first, before we judge everything, could we? I promise, I will try to convince him to stop and surrender! I'm sure he will listen to me! Please… I ask you not to judge him first… please…" With that, they were surprise to see this and ask him to stop. They did not expect he could be so serious about this.

Just then, there were a voice came from the entrance and look at the direction, saw a few HURT members with a group of Cao soldiers behind them, walking toward them. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Take a look at this."

Jiang Wei turn his eyes away annoyingly. In his whole life, he swear he would never wanted to meet them anymore.

The one holding snooker stick walks toward them casually and smile lightly while the other hand of his hold a pen drive.

As he reaches Zhuge Liang, he looks at him from head to toe slightly and soon walks away, walks toward Yuan Shao.

Yuan Shao felt weird about this and look at the pen drive. Now what does he mean? From the moment there, he was about to change his mind and was about to allow Jiang Wei to do what things right.

Once the man walks toward the screen, he insert the pen drive and show them the content, show a group of people standing in a row of line.

They gulp the moment they saw this, saw Lu Xun in it.

Lu Xun walks toward the recorder closer and let out an evil smirk, "Greeting humans! How are things doing? After all the special treatment that we gave it to you, do you enjoy it very much?" With that, his Monster friends laugh evilly, and showing off some of their craziness.

Jiang Wei clutches his fists shakily. Now that he looks at this, it was indeed true that Lu Xun had became one of them and feel uncomfortable about this. He could not accept this until now.

Lu Xun stops his fellow friends and proceed, "Yes, I'm sure that you are and you know understand what this means, right? Yes, this is war. A real war, just like thirty years ago! We, the Monster tribe, had decided that we shall take back what should belongs to us and we shall witness who are the next victor this time! Ha ha ha! So, until we meet again and guess what? I just can't wait to see and play how a lowly human could be! We all are! He he he! Ciao!" With that, the recorder end, leaving the place cover with solemn.

The man who hold snooker stick takes out the pen drive and let out a sigh, "A Monster will always be a Monster. So, what we should we do? Should we start planning now before it's too late? Our lord were waiting…"

Somehow, just before anyone could say anything, Jiang Wei, once again, keep begging for allowing him to change Lu Xun's mind, and finally answer. Fortunately to him, he got the chance but only for one time. If Lu Xun willing not to surrender nor back down just as he says, they will have to kill him according to their procedure.

Without wasting time, Jiang Wei walks back to his room and took his spear. Ever since that day, he had abandon the spear and had stop fighting, concentrating on his newly open café. But, now that this day has come again, he brace himself to hold the spear again and went out from the room. Right now, he need to find a way to convince Lu Xun to return to them once again, for both side sake. He doesn't wish to see him being killed like the other Monsters does.

**To be continue…**


	4. Chapter 4

Yes! I have finally had some time to write this and boy… aren't assignments and works are the most busiest thing you could handle in your lives! I think I'm gonna get crazy if this keeps going on!

Anyway, happy reading.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Dynasty Warrior characters.

**Faded smile**

Jiang Wei Pov

I look at the flashing pin on the screen, show how close our destination is.

Few hours ago, our team and HURT had decided to team up to attack those Monsters from invasion and so, here we are now, just a few more miles to go, we're about to enter the boarder of Monster Land and from here on, we spilt ourselves into several teams and head off to where we were asked to.

To be honest, I don't like this idea at all, not especially when there's HURT and Cao's soldiers around! I don't like them at all! I mean, why do we have to work with them anyway? Although I know the situation was getting serious and need our help, but… why? Why ask us? Don't they have their own technologies and soldiers to help them defeat those Monsters? Didn't they always say that they were the best in the world?

Well, to be frank, I smell fishy about this and I really do not trust them! I mean it!

All these time, these people… they were good for nothing! I remember back when the Lady Da and the girls were being caught as hostages, I was being asked to capture Lu Xun myself in order to save them, but, did they keep their promise? No! And know what the worst thing is? They even force me to became one of them and betray my friends! Do you still think that they were doing this for good? Besides that, they even treat Lu Xun badly and almost had caused his life! Do you think that was a good intention?

For those who are anti Monster and soldiers, they were, of course, happy and excited about this since they had the chance to beat them for real. But, to me, I am more looking forward to meet Lu Xun rather than helping beating those Monsters. All I want is I wanted to what's the reasons that had caused him became this way and what had happen to him!

_Two years ago, after the incident, we stop by a mountain and decided to get a rest there._

_I take a deep breath and loosen up my shoulder, decided to take a look around. Now that was close! For the moment there, I thought we gonna died for real! If we did not attack Lu Bu when he let his guard down, I__'__m sure that we would gonna be a death meat during that time and plus, if the meteor did not vanish just in time, I__'__m even sure that we all could had been long gone for now! That was a close call indeed!_

_I look at the sky, immediately raises up my hand to cover the brightness. Now would you look at that. Just several hours ago, the sky was completely covered by dark clouds and now, everything had return to normal. Now that the sun was shine brightly in the sky, I guess this would mean that everything has return to normal, just like before._

_I walk around the place without purpose, look around me. Now that everything is done, most of the crews rest themselves in their own place; relax themselves from all the troubles._

_Just then, I saw Lu Xun standing at the mountain side, looking down from the hill._

_I walk toward him, stand beside him._

_As always, he never greet anyone, cool and rude as ever, keep looking down at the hill._

_I too look at the same direction as he is, try to figure out of what he is looking at._

_From here, I could see the land was not in good shape. Most of the sand, rocks and trees were not properly planted on the ground anymore and the worst thing is! I saw there was a sign of sea being intrude on the main land and cause a huge disaster!_

_I look at Lu Xun and studied him for a moment, then return my gaze toward the nature. I think I understand now. This disaster… it was all caused by that meteor, right? I guess it must be hard for him…_

_But, know what? Now that I think of it, it is weird though. If I remember correctly, once the meteor has entered the atmosphere, it suddenly shines slightly and split itself to several pieces, disappears in the sky!_

_It is weird, right? Know that I think of it, it could had been a huge disaster for us and… we could had died, right?_

_This question… I wanted to ask. I want to know the reasons why it does that. Somehow, Lu Xun doesn__'__t want to answer this question and turn away, walk into the plane and know what? Now that I think of it, I really don__'__t know why is this happen even until now. I had completely forgotten of asking him about this question and let it go ever since then! Argh! What an idiot I am! I should have asked him, right?_

_After that incident, most of us had return to their own normal life, and so am I. I__'__ve no longer fighting nor involve myself into any battles any longer and guess what? I have finally find myself a good place to reopen my shop again and this time, it was locate in Luo Yang. Well, since I have friends stay around here, I could easily keep in touch with them and at the same time, I could also take care of Lu Xun too, right, since there are time that he will come back here stop by and plus, because of the promise I have made a promise when I was still a child. I have promise his mother that I will take care of him. And besides, if I had went back to that place again, I am sure that I__'__ll being hunt down by those idiots just like back of the days and surely this will involve anyone into this again! I truly do not wish this will happen again and I definitely do not want anyone to go through all these troubles just because of me again! Not especially when this going to happen to Lu Xun again. I can__'__t bear to see him hurt anymore! Please, I beg you…, no more…!_

_I build the whole place; finally build as the way how it looks like back of the days._

_As always, both lady Da and Xiao and their daughters work with me just like how they use to be, and guess what? This time, I had finally hire a cook and several waiters and waitress to help us when we are either busy nor not around. Aren__'__t this great!_

_But, know what? Even if I manage handle my shop well, if it wasn__'__t for him, I wouldn__'__t have this kind of success too! That Lu Xun… he says his savings had too much money to spend with and had decided to used it to help me to paid up all of these costs! How nice of him!_

_But, fear not. Even if he is my friend, I could not take it as granted and I shall return his money when I got the chance. I__'__ll definitely return it back to him when I had gathered enough money._

_Just like the usual days, costumers came to the shop for almost every day, making us busy like a swarm of bees just like back of the days, even Lu Xun, Yuan Shao and his people too tend to stop by and visit us when they have spare time._

Know what? Now that I think of it, ever since everything had return back to normal, I find that Lu Xun's living is getting started to get twisted as he was being hunted by Hunters almost every day and plus, the prejudice and bias from the people against him… Perhaps because this, he had started to change?

Well, I can't blame him for that. If it was me, I too perhaps could not stand this and might change as well, so yes, I understand of how he felt.

But, was it possible? Is this the only reasons of why he had change?

No… something's not right. I mean, if he really could not stand all the pressure and mocking, why didn't he leave that instants? Why did he still staying with us until one year ago? This doesn't make any sense…

_I remember back then, all the town people hate him, prejudice toward him and keep mocking him no matter where he goes or what he do. They__'__ll keep on doing this even if he was not around!_

_Of course, that__'__s not all. He even receives several different kind of notes, either it was about threaten notes of having his lives, warning letter for leaving the place or a challenge letter of dueling with him personally! This had happen for almost every day and it was all mainly came from the Hunter, saying that they were trying to fulfill their duty and tried to get rid of him! There is really no end of it!_

_But, even if all these had happen on him, he doesn__'__t care about all these nor take this seriously and still living with us, living in Yuan Shao__'__s headquarter._

_Back then, I was living on top of my shop and if I happen to have any free time, I will stop by the headquarter and visit them, especially Lu Xun._

_I stop by his room and knock on the door, try to pick his attention and peep a little of what he was doing in his own room._

_Rude as always, Lu Xun doesn__'__t gives any responses nor even care to take a look at me and keep doing his own things, cleaning the Crystals._

_I sigh softly, wondering why his attitude could not change for once and enter the room, pat his shoulder softly._

_Lu Xun, somehow, wasn__'__t please with this and shove off my hand, and ask me to leave him alone while he keeps doing his own thing._

_Of course, that was not the first time. There is one time that I brought some food with me and showing it in front of his face while he was listening to a recorder with his earphone on, try to use this idea to pick his attention. Somehow, Lu Xun felt annoyed by this and walk away just like that!_

_Besides that, there is also one time that when I ask him to take a break and had some food, somehow, as always, Lu Xun doesn__'__t willing to take this seriously and ask me to leave him alone once again! Now really! Why does he always act this way! Can__'__t he see that I am actually caring about him?_

_Somehow, all these matters don__'__t concern me very much. There was actually one thing that concerns me right now which was his health! I find that he was actually using sleeping pill to help him solving his sleeping problem and guess what? I took away that bottle the moment he was about to use it and guess what was his reaction? He was very surprise and fear of losing it and keeps begging me to return it to him, say that he could not sleep without it!_

_To be honest, the moment I hear that, I thought he was making things up and could not accept this kind of excuses, literally ignore whatever he was trying to say and resists giving it back to him no matter what. I can__'__t encourage him to use that anymore, right? If he really wanted to sleep, why can__'__t he find another way to solve his sleeping problem instead of using this method? It could be much better, right?_

_But, that__'__s not all! Just a few days after that incident, I also find out that he also had a gastric all these time and it seems that I was the last person to know about this! How could they keep this secret from me?_

_Just as I thought, Lu Xun refuse to accept any medical treatment and keep asking us to leave him alone, again._

_We try to convince him to accept the course; somehow, Lu Xun was too stubborn to listen and started to become his old-self by throwing out his bad childish temper onto us!_

_Now that was really troublesome. I wonder what makes him really stubborn! If he keeps up this way, there is no way that he will heal shortly and might get even sicker! Why can__'__t he just think for his own sake and listen our advice for once?_

_And so, time had pass really fast and know what? I was right after all! He had, indeed, ill in the end and the worst thing is, he had a fever, for crying out loud!_

_That day, I went to his room to pay a visit as usual, just wanted to check on him._

_I knock the door and enter the room, saw someone who covers himself with a blanket into a caterpillar like._

_I walk toward it and shake it gently, saw a little part Lu Xun__'__s face hiding underneath the blanket._

_Lu Xun moan softly and cover his face, trembling hard._

_I feel weird about this and shake him even harder, ask him what had happen._

_Lu Xun, somehow, did not answer but keep on trembling. Now this is weird. All these time, I had never seen him cover himself this way. Did something bad had happen to him?_

_I try to open the blanket, finally saw his wrist and grab it._

_Know what? The moment I touch it, I was very surprise about this and started to panic. Now this is bad! His hand is very hot! Please don__'__t tell that he is…_

_Without thinking twice, I quickly open his upper blanket and touch his forehead, try to confirm if it was true or not. My goodness! Just as I fear, he is, indeed, having a fever!_

_Lu Xun shift my hand weakly and quickly hide himself underneath the blanket once again, try to avoid my touch._

_I ask Lu Xun to stay there obediently and quickly ran out from the room, head toward the doctor__'__s room. I need his help to deal with this._

_I run as fast as I could, was about to reach the destination. Just then, I saw Hua Tuo walking out from his room while giving some orders toward his fellow nurses just before he leave the place._

_I quickly yell at him just before he had the chance of losing him, try to pick his attention._

_Hua Tuo look at me with surprise and ask what had happen._

_I told him about Lu Xun__'__s condition and beg for his help, hoping he could take a good look at Lu Xun._

_Without thinking twice, he orders the nurse to pack up his things and follow me heading toward Lu Xun__'__s room._

_As soon as we reach the room, we saw Lu Xun was trying to get up from his bed weakly and fall onto the floor! He was too weak to do a thing!_

_We quickly run toward him and lay him on the bed again, try to make him stay still._

_Lu Xun, somehow, was too stubborn to stay still and insists wanted to get away from here, keep asking us to leave him alone!_

_Within few minutes, Hua Tuo__'__s assistant came with the supplies and do their things while I, on the other hand, try to make him stay still._

_Lu Xun weakly shift me away while begging me to let him go and not to harm him!_

_Of course the moment I hear about this, I was surprised to hear this and try to calm him down. Now he must be dreaming nor fantasizing! Why did he still resist to let me help him nor trust me until this state! Why does he sound as if I was going to hurt him? What is he thinking?_

_In the end, it took us some time to calm him down and gave him a proper medical treatment, left him sleeping soundly._

_Just before both the doctor and his assistant walk off, Hua Tuo advice me that I should stay by his side, taking care of him while he himself will report this toward Yuan Shao._

_To be honest, even if he did not ask me to do that, of course I will stay and look after him._

_Somehow, there is one more thing that pick my attention which is Hua Tuo ask me not to blame him for what he did just now, saying that he was actually afraid of the whole procedure._

_Now this is weird. What is he talking about? First Lu Xun, and now, him? What is going on here? Why did he say such thing? Did I just miss out something?_

_Well, either way, right now, the most important thing I should do now is stay by his side and take care of him, nothing else._

_Just as Hua Tuo said, he had, indeed, report this toward Yuan Shao and here he is now, came together with He and the girls, visit him._

_Besides that, there are also times that I could hear him talking while he was sleeping, calling both mum and master and beg them not to leave him alone._

_Now that I hear him say that, I guess I understand of how he felt. He must have missed them very much!_

_It took him a few days to recover, sitting on the bed, looking at the tray of food in front of him._

_I gave him a spoon, look at him eating._

_At first, Lu Xun resists to take any food and ignore it, saying he had no appetite of having some._

_Of course I did not let him do whatever he want and insists him to take some, just in case he got ill again._

_He look at the food hesitatedly and soon grab the spoon, take a spoonful of porridge and eat it._

_After having meal, I gave him the medicine and watch him eating it. I have to make sure that he really has taken it. I definitely don__'__t want to see him ill again!_

_But know what? Ever since he had recovered, I had never seen him from that day on. I wonder where he had been to. Why he still hasn__'__t come back?_

Well, I guess that had answered my question. So this is what had happen to him right now.

I look at the screen emptily, had something in my mind.

Why? Why is this happening? One year… it's just within one year he had become like this! What had happen to him? Why did he join them? Didn't he hate them? Then why did he…? What is going on?

Just then, Zhuge Liang walks beside me, look at the screen as I did.

Now that I think of it, he does, indeed, looks exactly with the one I know, well, except the one I knew had died several years ago. Now I wonder… should I call him Prime Minister, or his name? If I call him Prime Minister, will that be made me actually still thinking about him? Well, it feel kinda weird though.

"Are you worried about him?"

I jump up with startle, take a deep breath. Now that really scaring me! How did he know what am I thinking?

I nod lightly and continue look at the screen. Yes, of course I am really worried about him. Why couldn't I?

Zhuge Liang nod in understand and fan himself, slowly using his fan to cover his face.

Now this is really creepy! The moment he does that, he reminded me of the Prime Minister I know. He does exactly the same of how he does!

Just then, both Lu Meng and Zhang Liao walk in. Speaking of which, they, too, had died, right? Well, the same question as I have, should I call them by their name or instead others? Will this confuse everyone else?

Suddenly, the alarm ring loudly and the whole place lit in red. This is the signal of emergency.

The whole member of crew and soldiers gather themselves in the hall; see the whole thing for themselves.

From the screen, I could see there was a light blinking strongly, signaling about the appearance of the enemy and prepare ourselves. We're going to face the enemy soon.

Just then, our plane suddenly out of control and it was being dragged downward! We're heading toward the land real fast!

Zhong hold the pedal tight as he could and try his best to control his plane while the crews busy themselves finding a perfect place for safe landing.

We quickly land on the ground, prepare for the worst.

The plane ferociously head toward land, and finally hit on the land hard successfully.

We stand up cautiously and check ourselves. Lucky for us, there's no one hurt. Once we have making sure everyone of was safe, we walk out from the plane, look around us, wondering where had we land to.

To our surprise, we had actually in some sort an old creepy jungle… and there's think fog surrounded us as well!

Yuan Shao pick up a phone, try to made a call to someone, anyone. Unfortunately to us, our communicator seems to had broke down and the only thing we receive were either out of reach or there was interruption with the line!

Well, what could we do? Now that we could not send any help and made any communication with the outside world, in the end, we had decided to find out what exactly this place is and walk out from the plane.

We hold our weapons tight while cautiously walk into the jungle, just for in case.

Know what? Now that I look at it, this place… it was very creepy! Not only the trees and the thick fog creep us out, but… I also notice there's one weird thing too which is… I notice that there were a lot of different kind of stones laying across the road and I feel like we had, as if, had been walking this path for quite some time now! Honestly, could this be some sort of trap, or am I thinking too much?

I look beside me, saw Zhuge Liang analyzing the whole place cautiously and cover half of his face with his fan, look trouble. I wanted to ask him, wondering what had troubles him. Just then, Lu Meng walks toward him with haste and whispering at his ear, looks concern.

Know what? Now that I look at it, it's weird. What had happen? Did they happen to know something? If it's true, I need to know what was it then!

Suddenly, one of our crew yell and point one of the direction, ask us to look at it.

We look as he ask to, saw someone standing from afar.

I immediately startle the moment I saw it, speechless. From far, I could see a pair of glowing golden eyes shine behind the fog, and his body… he had a small and slim body size just like someone I know! Could it be…?

The figure let out a cocky laugh while slowly walks out from the fog, reveal himself.

It was from that moment on, most of us immediately startled and surprised to see this and started to question each other! So… was it really… him?

"Well, well… long time no see, _friends…_" Lu Xun gracefully put his hand on his mouth and let out a cocky smirk on his face, soon let out an evil chuckle.

No, this couldn't be! Was that really him? There's no mistaken, right? Is this really the Lu Xun I knew?

Just as the news had shown earlier, he was, indeed, wearing a fully black outfit with little stomach exposing and he does looks exactly the one who had been causing lot of terrorists problem! So it is really him! There's no mistaken it! What should I do now? What will happen soon?

Lu Xun just let out the evil smile of his while looking at us with his evil eyes, proud of himself!

**To be continue…**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any Dynasty Warrior's characters

**Faded smile**

Jiang Wei Pov

Lu Xun looks at us evilly, had an evil smile on his face.

I walk toward him slowly, could not believe of what I've seen. No…, this couldn't be! Is this… is this really Lu Xun that I knew? Why is he looks different now? Was he seriously had really join them? No way… this couldn't be!

"Lu Xun… is this really you? Answer me!" Yuan Shao ask with full of doubt and unbelievable. From the sound of it, I could tell that even he, too, could not believe of what he had seen.

Lu Xun casually walks toward us and gracefully put a finger on his chin, still had an evil smiling on his face.

Most of the soldiers and Hunters walk back in fear while aiming their guns toward him shakily, too fear to let him get near them.

Lu Xun let out a soft snicker after seeing this, soon stop his pace.

We look at him with full of fear, don't know what to react.

"Hehehe… what a bunch of cowards… well, either way, welcome to our home land! To be honest, I really didn't expect you people would really came here for real and I also didn't expect that you people would made such appearance! That doesn't look cool, right?" Lu Xun open his hands wide, sound as if he was welcoming us all.

We stand there as it was, too afraid to make a move.

Once again, Lu Xun smile evilly, and continue, "Now, let's see… what's makes you people came here anyway? Oh I know… you guys came here to destroy us, right? Now that's quite pitchy, don't you think? To have a lot of soldiers coming to kill us… don't you think that was unfair…?" He puts down his hands and playfully put his finger under his chin once again.

"Un…unfair?! What do you mean by that?! You Monsters the one who attack us in the first place! Do you think that was unfair?" "Yeah!" Most of the soldier back talk, tried to make a reason with him.

Lu Xun, somehow, just chuckle evilly while playfully put his finger under his chin once again, started to walk in a circle, "Oh… so that's the reason then… I see…"  
The Hunters and soldiers started to get annoy by this and point their weapons toward him. From the looks of it, they could no longer have any patience of waiting and was about to kill him in no time!

I try to hold them back before everything get worse. The truth is, I wanted to know what's makes him wanted to join them? I need to find that myself before it's too late!

Somehow, these Hunters and soldiers care for nothing and insists wanted to kill him no matter what, wanted to made him paid for what he did!

Both the Hunters and soldiers charge toward him, by not listening order from the commander.

I ask them to stop that instant, hoping they could just stop.

Lu Xun stares at them coldly and raise up his hand, showing his palm glowing in red!

The moment he does that, the ground started to shakes wildly, causing the trees crumble aside one by one and soon, there are huge stones growing out from the ground and surrounded us!

Both the soldiers and Hunters look around in fear and quickly run away for their lives, but only find themselves being trapped around the stones and yell in fear!

Me, Yuan Shao, He, Lu Meng, Zhuge Liang and Zhang Liao look around the place with unbelievingly surprise and try to study the situation carefully, try to figure out what he was planning.

"Hehehehehe… hehehehehehe… heeheheeheehee….!" Lu Xun laugh evilly, then puts down his hand. "Now you see? Do you still think that you could hurt me? With that pity weapons of yours? Ha! Don't make me laugh! And I'm also certainly assure you that there shall be no escape for you people either! Now be hold! Stone Sentiment maze version number two! Devour them! Once and for all!"

Just as he said, the stones that around us started to form into a huge, tougher wall and turn itself into a maze, and form a path in front of us!

Now this is really unbelievable, I thought! He had this kind of power too?!

I look at the other side, look at Zhuge Liang who now cover his worried side with a fan, mumbling to himself.

Now this is weird… what is wrong with him? Is there a problem?

Anyway, back to the point, did he just say a maze? Could he actually mean the one from Yi Ling? How could that be? How is he going to make it as one?

I look around the place once again, startled by the surrounding. Know what? Now that I look at it, he is right! This place… it does indeed looks like Yi Ling! So, would this means that he is seriously trying to create one, all by himself?

Most of the soldiers run around panicly, try to find themselves a way to escape from this place.

Lu Xun let out an evil smile and turn away, walk into the stoney path.

"Wait, Lu Xun! Stop! Stop!" I call him loudly, try to seek for his attention and run toward him, try to stop him before it's too late.

Somehow, Lu Xun doesn't seem like he heard me and keep on walking away.

I swift the soldiers aside, try to get there. Damn it! Why did they keep getting in my way! Get lost! I need to talk with him and make things clear!

In the end, I manage to meet him face to face and huff tiredly, call him once again, "Wait! Stop!"

Lu Xun, somehow, just let out an evil smile on his face and covered himself red and yellowish aura and disappear in the thin air, leave the rest of us behind.

I look at it unbelievable. Now this is great! I've lost him! And not only that, what should we do now? Now that we're being trapped here, how on earth are we going to get away from here?

Just then, we heard Lu Xun's voice echoing throughout the now build maze, caught our attention, "Hahaha… aren't this cool or what? Now that you people were being trapped here, now I wonder, will you guys be able to get away from here safely?"

"Damn you Monster! You call yourselves a Monster?! Reveal yourselves and fight like a man, coward!" After hearing him said that, most of the Hunters and soldiers were angry by this and pissed.

However, this doesn't seem to effect Lu Xun and continue, "Heh, who cares! All I want is fun! Fun! Hahaha…!"

Most of us were dumbfounded by his statement, don't know what to do now.

"Anyway, the game is on! All you guys need to do is pass through this maze and find me! That simple! So, good luck! I just can't wait to see how this game goes on!" With that, his voice disappear in the thin air, the maze finally build.

The whole situation was in death silent. We look at each other dumbly, don't know what to do next.

Now this is great! Right now, he think this is some sort a game! What a headache!

We think about this thoroughly and finally decided to make a move, walk into the just made maze. Now that I think of it, how hard could this be! All we need to do is find him, right? And until that time came, I'll definitely try to convince him to came back to us, no matter what!

Lu Xun Pov

Hehehe… this is so much fun! From this distance, I could tell that they were having problem right now. I wonder… could they withstand the chance winning this? This maze that I've created, it was not what it looks!

After for quite some time of analysis and research, I've finally figure out something great and here it is! My very own maze! I can't help myself feeling excited about this! I just can't wait to see how these idiot human entertain me in this maze!

I look down slightly, look at the idiot soldiers. From here, I could see they were whining while walking. I guess they must have started to feel bore and tired about walking in this maze for quite some time, right? What a bunch of babies! Just a little walk they made such temper! I wonder if they could hold on long enough and provide me some entertainment later. They better not spoil the game!

But now that I think of it, why am I doing this anyway? I could just ignore and do whatever things that I want right? Why should I take the order and play with them?! There must be something that could provide me more entertainments rather than doing these ridiculous core, right?!

Ridiculous… Hm, now that I think of it, it's not quite so, really. The truth is, I also had my own reasons of involving into this too. I wonder, could it really work? Will he grant what I'm asking for?

"_Sir… you wanted me to participate the next assessment… just by myself?" I kneel in front of Orochi, who now sit on his own thrown, look up. Now what on earth is he thinking now? After for what he had did to me in the previous months, how dare he summon me like as if I was his! Does he wish to cause me troubles again?_

_Most of the Monster were surprised and angry about this and argue with dissatisfaction. As they were just about to discuss the upcoming plan about invasion, Orochi summon all of the sudden and had stop them. They could not believe of what Orochi just did right now._

_Orochi, somehow, keep looking at me with his that hateful eyes of his while holding his huge scythe on one hand and answer yes, insists wanted me to participate the next assessment!_

_Now what is in his mind? Why does he insists wanted to participate into this? What was his motive?_

_The Monsters keep on argue and roaring with dissatisfaction about choosing me taking the next assessment. They want to know the reason of why I was the one being summon instead them._

_Now that they mention about this, I wonder why… After what had happen during these months, he had been torturing me non stop! Why the heck did he order me to do his dirty job again…?_

_No… it can't be! Could it be… that one?_

_Whenever I think about this, it always gives goose bump… and this creepy feelings too! I always tend to get beat up badly in the end! It's pure hell torture!_

_I started to tremble in fear, even my spine had stand throughout my body._

_No! I can't simply let this happen to me again! I can't accept this any longer! I had enough of this! No!_

_Orochi told me about the content of the assessment and wanted me to set out this instant! And the worst thing is, he also wanted me to make this thing work out or else, I'll have to pay for the consequence!_

_Wha? Wait! What?! Now?! But… I still haven't prepare anything just yet! Stop ordering me around like I owned by you!_

_Now I'm gonna be a dead meat! If I fail this mission, he surely will punish me for this and I bet it's gonna get worst then before! He will surely torture me like hell, there's no doubt about it! I have to find a way to get away from this!_

_I think about this as fast as I could, had an idea that came through in my mind. "Wait…M…My Lord, if you truly wanted me to participate into this, then, I have a request to made, if you may…"_

_The moment I say this, I could just pray that he would grant my wish. I hope this plan would work or else…_

_Most of the Monster were surprised to hear about this and roar with the anger and argue with Orochi, makes things worst!_

_Kiyomori too roar in anger and ask what is the meaning of this. He totally could not accept this absurd!_

_I, on the other hand, roll my eyes with annoyance. What does he mean 'annoyance'? Well, for his information, I am not doing things for granted, thank you! Of course I have to make a deal! Do they think its all free of charge?!_

_The Monsters keep on arguing, try to convince Orochi not to being fooled by my trick!_

_Orochi, somehow, just observed the whole thing and soon rising his hand, silence them all._

_Orochi bend his body over slightly, looks down on me directly, "Oh? Do you fear no death, little one? What makes you think I would fulfill your request anyway?"_

_I gulp hard and brace myself to say it. Now this is it, I have to find a way to negotiate with him, "My Lord, back when I was in the human world, we being Hunter did not ask thing for granted, even this one. If you truly wanted me to take part in this mission, then, you have to fulfill my request as payment."_

_Orochi sits back and sigh softly, rub his lower chin, think about this._

_All the Monsters were angry about this and roar loudly, keep begging Orochi not to listen to me and ignore as he could, feeling pointless about this._

_In the end, Orochi smirk slightly and raise up his hand once again, silence them all, "Interesting… Fine, I shall fulfill that request of yours, however, if I find you had fail this mission, surely you do know that besides your request were unfulfilled but… you do also know what kind of cause you'll be having! Do you understand?"_

In the end, I have made a request that I need them to find a guy as reward. A man that I have been looking for quite some time now and I hope this could help me to find out where he is. There are things that I need to settle with him!

I bend over slightly, look at the maze. From here, I saw Jiang Wei, Yuan Shao, Zhong and He who now walking alongside the soldiers, trying to break through the maze, until I saw that person personally!

I clutches both of my hands and greet my teeth tight, feel angry about this!

That guy…! How dare he appear before me again! Why is he here?!

Oh yes, now that I think of it, he does belong to one of them, right? And this explain of why he was here, right? Damn that guy! I hate seeing him here! If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here and being tormented this way! I hate him! I despise him! I wish he could just vanish in the thin air this instance!

Without thinking twice, I raise up my hand, get ready to activate the maze to the next procedure.

Humph! Just you wait! Just few more moment, the fun shall begin and until then, I shall make you regret for what you did to me! I'll teach you a lesson of messing with me! You shall pay for this!

Jiang Wei Pov

Just like Lu Xun said, this place is really a maze! It doesn't matter where we go nor we headed, this place… it looks exactly all the same! Even the trees are all look the same!

And know what? As we walk around, I feel like we were being watched for some reasons! I can't seem to get away feel this kind horrible feelings… I wonder why…

Suddenly, the ground started to shake wildly, causing every one of us fall on the ground!

I quickly look around with haste, wondering what had cause such fuss and surprised, could not of what I've seen.

No… this couldn't be… How could that be? Is this for real? The maze… they were actually moving!

The trees… they started to fall apart one by one, making some sort a path. Even the path itself started to splitting and building a huge wall around, separate us slowly, causing most of the soldiers and Hunters panic and literally trap into every single corner of the maze.

The shaking slowly fading away, everything back to normal finally.

I cautiously stand up and take a look around. Now that I look at it, I could tell that most of our men were being separate from us and this leaves only a few of us in this group. I think there are only ten of us, including me.

Yuan Shao, who was in one of this group, stands up dizzily and ask around, wanted to know what had happen just now.

We, who happen to be He, Gai, Zhuge Liang, three of our own soldiers, a Cao soldier and a hunter, try to think back and analyze the situation. Well, now that I think about it, could this really was done by Lu Xun? If that's the case, then would this mean that he is serious, for real?

Just then, we heard Lu Xun's voice echo in the air once again and this time, he sound more excited than before, "Well, that wasn't so bad, isn't it, being separate from your friends… ? Anyway, that was just the beginning of the game. Now that the real deal is on, now I wonder… how many of you will survive this?"

After saying that, I could hear there are several voices of anger came from several sides. So there they are. Judging from the voices' direction, they must be somewhere around here. There's no doubt about this.

Somehow, Lu Xun doesn't seems to influenced by them and chuckle, continue, "Oh my, aren't you people really full of energy? I guess you guys must had wanted this game start, right? No matter, I hope you guys really enjoy this yourselves for this! I just can't wait to see how you people going to give me entertainment! Well, good luck once again and don't get yourselves killed because… I am going to get you, tortured you, and kill you with my own hands! Fufufu…! Hahaha…!"

With that, his voice started to fade away once again and know what? It really chills me when I hear him say that! In all my life, I had never heard him said those kind of words before! What had gone into him?! Why did he wanted to do that? Why? That was not so him.

In the end, we had finally to make a move rather than staying here and decided to take up this challenge of his. We really hope that we could make it through safely and at the same time, try to convince Lu Xun to come to his sense and join us once again.

To be honest, although I know the second thought was impossible to fulfill, but, if I don't try, how do I know if it's not going to work? So far, I haven't really talk to him face to face, right? So, yes. There might have some chances for me to talk to him. I am going to try my best to convince him and take him back no matter what! I will try no matter what.

**To be continue…**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Dynasty Warrior's characters.

**Faded smile**

Jiang Wei Pov

We had been walking for quite some time now, most of us started to feel tired about this and get a time out. Now how far this path is?! Why does it never seem to have end of this?!

Of course, we're not the only group who feel about this, but the others too. After we were being spilt by Lu Xun and knew that we were just beyond the wall, we thought that if we could find ourselves a path to get us through, perhaps we might had the chance to meet each other again and, if we were lucky enough happen to meet Lu Xun on our way, we thought that we might at least to use this chance to stop him no matter what.

However, as time pass by, it seems that none of us had made it through and know what makes things worse? First of all, this place… it was damn huge and confusing! It doesn't matter where we go or where we were headed, it all looks the same! And secondly, it started to tire us! We were too tired to make a move anymore!

Yuan Shao tries his best to higher up our morale, finally able to make the whole bunch of us to move our ass from the ground and continue the following path. Well, to be honest, I really don't know where we're headed anyway. I guess we just walk without any sense of direction.

As we were walking, I could not stop wondering of why Lu Xun treated us this way. Aren't we use to be one?

Now that I think of it, if I recall carefully, he doesn't seem to be surprise to find us here but in fact, he seems he was very excited to meet us here and treated us this way! It sounds more of he was the one behind all this!

Just then, one of the soldiers run to us hastily and report that we were about to heading a dead end which was in front of us.

We walk toward the wall and look at it unbelievable. Just as the soldier said, it was indeed a dead end. After all the hours of walking, this is where we were headed?!

We turn around and walk the other direction, hoping could find another way get out of here. However, this would only make us frustrate and disappointed even more. It doesn't matter where we go, we tend to meet dead end! I wonder where the real exit is!

We stop at the dead end and huff tiredly. Know what? This is such a waste of time and tiring! I wonder… how long would we be able to get out of here? When will this game end?!

Just then, we heard laughter echo in the air, soon heard Lu Xun's voice once again, "Hehehehe… watching you people struggle with problems was so much fun to watch. I didn't know you of all people were so stupid that you don't even know how to get through this maze! Hahaha!"

"You little brat! If you think you could take us down that easily then show yourselves! Don't be such a coward and play such game!" From here, I could hear Huang Gai's voice and some other people's voice from the other side of the wall with anger.

Lu Xun, however, did not taunted by this and laugh sneakily, slowly faded into the air.

I look down at the ground, feel disappointed by this. What's with Lu Xun?! Why is he doing this to us? Did he really wish done this to us?

Of course, that's not all. This maze… what the heck with this maze?! It doesn't matter where we go, it doesn't seem to have any way out! Why?

I look around with slight frustration, saw a tiny button on the wall and approach it, check things out.

I look and examine for quite time, surprise. Know what? On the button's surface, it written 'press' on it. Now that I think of it, these buttons… could it be one of the devices that could lead us to the next stage?

Without thinking twice, I press the button and back away slightly. There was a screen appear and demand us to answer the question!

Now this had picked everyone's attention and walk closer, wondering of what I've just done.

"What are you doing? What's with the screen? When does it appear?" Yuan Shao asks while looking at the screen and the wall curiously, and then watch at what I'm doing.

I, however, did not pay any much attention toward him and motion myself leading forward the screen slowly, study the screen. It was written 'Yes' and 'No' on the screen.

Now that's weird. What does this means? Could this means we need to choose one in order to proceed? And why didn't we notice this earlier? Did this thing at here all this time?

Zhuge Liang and the others closer themselves toward the screen and examine the screen, take a look at it.

I was startled by their sudden came over and back away slightly, look what they were doing.

They study for a while and thought about this, wondering if we should proceed or not.

We talk about this. Most of us decide that we should proceed and was about to press the button. However, there were some, who were Gai and a Hunter, name Mou Jing, doesn't agree about this and insists not getting this thing on, saying it might be a trap.

Trap… now that they mention about this, they does have the point; it could be a trap, who wouldn't know about it? Since we're facing him, there's no telling what was in his mind.

But, think about this, if we insist stay here, what could we do? Now that we had round for a long time and still could not find any other way to went out, do you still think that this plan could work? Don't you think it's such a waste of time? Why can't we take a risk in order to proceed?

Well, to be honest, I truly do not wish to think of this either. I mean, who wants to risk their life of being got killed in this kind of situation? But, right now, I think the best thing we could do now is take the bet and go on. It's worth to try, I should say.

We argue for quite some time, finally decide to move on and press 'Yes' on the screen.

As we press the button, the wall beside us started to tremble and move down, reveal another path in front of us.

We look around cautiously before walk on further, just in case there were traps ahead onto us, just like what Gai and Mou Jing said.

As we walk almost half way of this path, we thought that perhaps there is no trap setting around us and decided to relax slightly, proceed to walk on.

However, as we walk on, we could feel the ground started to shake again and quickly look around, saw the wall that was behind us started to close up!

The soldiers run as fast as they could, try to stop the wall closing up. Somehow, it was too late. The wall was completely shut and now, all we could do now is walk on ahead, hoping there was a way to get out from here.

Lu Meng POV

After we heard the other side yelling, saying they had find a way to get out, without wasting time, we manage to find a button on the wall and pass through, only find ourselves being closed by the entrance behind us and keep on moving.

We walk on cautiously, just in case there were traps setting around us.

Know what? Now this had reminded me of the Lu Xun we use to know back of the days, he would use a lot of tricks to confuse the enemy and destroy them in one shot.

However, just like what Gan Ning and Ling Tong had told us, this Lu Xun was indeed different from the one I knew. When they came, they told me how bad attitude and twisted characteristic he is in this world, but, right now, I really could not believe that he would go this far, trying to destroy us for real!

Lu Xun… why are you doing this to us? What had gone into you? You're not supposed to be this way…?

Suddenly, one of our soldiers yells in pain and surprise. We saw there was an arrow, hit directly on his chest and lay on the ground lifeless!

We quickly take out our weapons and look around hastily, try to find where was the cause come from. However, we could not find any of the traces and started to panic.

Damn it! I should have known he would set up a trap just like how he used to be strategies back in my world. I should have known he would have some tricks under his sleeves! How sly of him.

As we were searching around, just then, one of our comrade yell in pain once again and lay on the ground lifeless, but this time, there are three arrows hit directly on the chest!

Most of the soldier started to feel scare and panic about this and quickly turn around, run for their life.

I too follow them and run behind them. However, the more we run, the more the raining arrows shoot toward us, causing lot of us being shot down by the arrows and injure and died, giving us no time to think about it nor take a break!

I, on the other hand, keep dodging and hit all the arrows that are coming toward me as much as I can while trying to escape for my life! Now this is great! An ambush! This is so like him! He really did pick a nice place to set ambush and deal with us once and for all! How are we supposed to get away from this mess?!

Soon, the raining arrows stop attacking us and put down my weapon slightly, look around curiously. Why did the arrows stop attacking us? What happen?

It doesn't take me a long time to know the answer and heard laughter came from nowhere, quickly stay alert. Judging from this tune, I could tell that it was Lu Xun's voice and soon saw him appear himself before our eyes.

Most of our comrades were surprise to see this and started to get tense while they were trying to hold their weapons shakily, and at the same time, they were also trying to act cool and curse out loud.

"Yyyyou! Wh…What is the meaning of this?!" One of the soldiers points his weapon toward Lu Xun while trying to stand straight.

However, Lu Xun doesn't seem affected by this and disappear himself, and suddenly, he reappear himself behind the soldier and gave him a loud 'BOO!', scare the hell out of him!

Poor soldier… he accidentally pee himself on the pants the moment he was being shocked and tremblingly crawl himself back to his friends, paralyzed with fear.

After seeing this, Lu Xun hold his stomach hard and laughs out loud, feeling satisfied.

I clutch my fists tight while breathe deeply. Lu Xun… is this who you really are now? What had gone in to you?

While I was still thinking deep in the thought, just then, Lu Xun had stop laughing and looks at every one of us with his creepy face, and say, "Now that was funny! I didn't know human could provide such foolish acts! It was so funny! Hahaha!" With that, he laughs once again and this time, it was louder than before.

We look at him weirdly and dumbfounded. Now really, what is he thinking? Did he truly think that this is funny?

Somehow, just before we had the chance to digest everything, suddenly, Lu Xun had stop laughing once again and this time, he looks at us creepily while walking toward us slowly, snarl lightly on his edge of face, "So… how was the attack just now? Great, right? I bet you guys are having fun."

Now this had scare most of the soldiers and started to feel afraid about this. Now what with this looks? It's really creepy! In all my lives, I had never seen Lu Xun having this kind of facial expression before! It was, as if, he had suddenly become another person!

Lu Xun just chuckle lightly and continue, "However, it was not over yet! Let me tell you one thing. The attack that you've people just dealing just now, it was just a piece of cake! The real deal is just beginning! So, if you value your life, I advise you people should make a run now because… within this one minute, there shall be another attack came from above but this time! It shall be twice than before! I can guarantee you people that you would had some fun! So, please me as hard as you can. I can't wait what would become after this! Good luck!" Once saying that, he disappear himself once again and we, the moment we hear about this, without thinking twice, we quickly run as fast as we could before the second attack come to us again.

We run and run. We don't care everything around us and keep on running, hoping could find a way get out from here.

Unfortunately, just as we thought there was a way, we find a wall ahead of us and curse out loud. Damn! Why?! Why is there a wall ahead of us?! We have to pass through before it's too late!

I look up, eyes wide. Just as I fear, the arrows really did coming. Just as Lu Xun says, it was twice amount than the earlier one and shoot down every one of us!

Jiang Wei Pov

I look at the other side, feeling unease. Those screams... what was it about? For some reasons, why did I feel ineasy about it? Is everything all right back there?

Zhang He instructs the soldiers to open the wall and proceed the path, meet the same thing again.

Most of the soldiers started to growl with impatient and sit on the ground like babies, the moral started to drop.

I too feel the same way and lay against the wall, feel frustrated about this. Now this will never end! I wonder, when will this end?

As always, He opens the wall and proceed. At the same time, he also asks us to stand and proceed.

We stand as he asks and walk lazily, feeling too heavy to move on.

And again, we meet another wall ahead from us and this time, most of the soldiers had cry with frustration. They do not wish to make a move anymore.

"Not again... how much more further should we go? I'm tired!" One of the soldier argue and sit on the ground tiredly, and that same goes to other soldiers as well.

"Man, stand up! I'm sure it's won't be that far! Stand up!" Yuan Shao walks toward them and encourage them, he was trying to level up the group moral. However, the soldiers were too lazy to move and stay where they are, doesn't wish to move on any longer.

I, on the other hand, just stand there and sigh. Now this really never end! It doesn't matter how far we go, there's always walls ahead before us!

Zhang He walks toward Yuan Shao advices him to have a break while he himself pull them aside and get a rest.

Some of the soldiers yawn in bore while some argue wanted to go back home. They were too tired to settle this.

I look at the time and sigh instantly. Know what? We had been waiting here for several hours! It is no wonder that why the soldiers were so bored and tired now. We had been stuck here for a long time now!

We rest as much as we could, we try to gather as many energy as we could to go on. Suddenly, "Ahhh!", one of our soldiers yell in pain and fall on the ground, lifeless!

Now this action had cause the soldiers startle in fear and quickly take out their weapons, look around cautiously.

I too took out my spear and look around cautiously, I really have no idea what or who is the one attacking us!

Just as we were looking around, suddenly, I could feel my spines shiver throughout my body and quickly move aside automatically. For some reasons, I could senses danger ahead of me and my reflex ask me to protect myself as fast as I can, and know what? I was right! My spear manage to hit on something and it bounces back toward the attacker, which the attacker manage take it back calmly and land in front of us!

From here, I was surprise to find that the attacker was a woman and know what? She was a total hot babe type! Starting from her head, she has a long, wavy silver hair, with some red dyed line hair color along her waist. As for her face, she has a perfect facial, which almost like lady Diao Chan; and as for her body, she has a beautiful curve waist where she wears both red one finger bikini's bra and underwear which it was added with some stripes of feathers behind her butt and cover along her legs beautiful hips and naked legs, revealing most of her naked body!

Some of the soldiers gulp in fear and started to show a sign of panic, while some point their weapons toward the attacker and walk forward cautiously, just in case they caught themselves killed; and some were caught with her beauty and get distracted!

"Who are you? Reveal yourselves, woman!" Yuan Shao walks fort slightly and demands the attackers to reveal herself while He protect him from the front, just in case the attacker attacks them without warning.

"Hm... why should I? Aren't you people should be the one answer telling me? Well, such as... who's gonna died first?" The attacker, however, did not answer his questions but smile slightly while swinging her piao playfully, and charge toward toward us without warning, aiming toward Yuan Shao!

He quickly shove Yuan Shao aside and manage to block her attack with one hit. However, when He manage to cut down one of her piao, without his acknowledgement, the girl appear behind from his back and smile evilly while she summon a fire ball on her palm and 'BOOM'! There was a huge explosion happen in between them!

Most of us were startled by the scene and asks among ourselves, wondering if He was all right.

I, too, was concern about He and run toward him, wanted to check things out.

Somehow, just before I had the chance to anything, I saw He appear from the smoke and slowly land himself toward the ground, injured.

We run toward him, check on him. Now that was a relief, he was still breathing. Although some of his clothes were badly burned, but he was lucky enough just receiving some minor injuries. That's all.

The girl, on the other hand, land on the ground gracefully and laugh evilly, and say, "Is that all you can do? Show me what you got, human".

I look at the girl sharply. Now this is bad! She is a pure evil! Now that she has came, I wonder, what will she do next? Will we survive until the end? Well, we should had expected this, right? I mean, now that we were in their lair, there should a lot of this kind of them, waiting for us to get 'entertained'!

Yuan Shao clutches his hand with anger and ask his men to attack. He doesn't care if she is a woman!

Most of the soldiers charged fort just as they were asked to and yell with high morale, wanted to take down the girl. However, the girl was too strong for them as she just evade, slashing and summons fire, kill and burn them alive!

I, too, did not hesitate and charge fort. Well, to be honest, I don't care if she is a girl or not. Back when I was in HURT, I was taught not to get emotional nor get distracted by genders. If she happens to be our enemy, then I have to take her down before everything got worst!

The soldiers and Hunters try their best to bring her down, especially Huang Gai. He keeps shooting the girl non stop until their guns burn with smoke and exshauted.

The girl, however, keeps on doing her thing, enjoying herself, and as she notices that some of the soldiers were getting slower, she strike straight forward, wanted to kill the target.

somehow, just before she had the chance to kill another soldiers of ours, lucky to me, I actually manage to see through her monement and block her attack, swifts her aside.

She looks at me for a moment and soon form an evil smile on her face ,and say, "My, my, aren't you a cute one? Why don't we have a little fight so that you can let me burn you alive!" After saying that, she fire up her piao and charge toward me directly without warning!

I hold up my spear and block her attacks, and know what? She was incredibly strong and evil! Not only that she knows how to kill like crazy but she is also fast! I could barely catch up with her and there are time that I was almost got caught by her firely piao! Some of my clothes were being tore badly!

I try to evade while she slashes, throws some of her firely piao toward me unpredictably, and then take it back, fight quite some time now. Boy, she is really hard to deal with! I wonder, could I really take her down for good? If this keep on going on, I think I will seriously killed by her! I have to find a way to take her down for good.

She swifts around like a wind and throw the piao again, and then take it back. For some reasons, from that moment on, I started to feel pressure about this and pushes her back as hard as I could, and breathe hard. Now this is bad, I think I am going to worn out soon, really!

She takes back her piao and stop attacking, and covering her mouth and laugh evilly, "Hahaha! Oh my, is that all you have? What a pity for a human like you... Guess what? I just thought something. What if... if I use this power now, I wonder, will you keep up with me?" Without hesitation, she summons a ball of fire on the other hand of hers and this time, she charges toward me twice faster than just now and try to aim toward me while holding the fire ball!

Now this is bad! Real bad! I thought. If she really does this, I can't gaurantee that I will survive this!

Suddenly, I saw there was a shadow appears beside us and interupt our fight, and guess what? It's Lu Xun! He uses his sword to stop our fight and know what? That's not all. He soon summons a weird aura beside him and blown us away!

Both me and the girl were swift aside harshly and look at each other with startled. Now what is he doing here? Why is he here?

I try to say something, try to call him. Somehow, just before things settle down, Lu Xun walks toward the girl angrily and grab her neck hard, choking her! "Why are you doing here, woman?! I thought I told you that this is non of your business, hm?"

The girl cough vigorously while holding Lu Xun's wrist, she was struggling to get away free and wish to had some air!

My eyes were completely wide open with surprise and ask him to stop. "Lu Xun! Stop!" He will, surely, kill that girl!

Lu Xun shoot a dead glare at me and soon releases the girl free.

I sigh with release. Finally, he let her go.

However, that was not all! Just as I thought everything will be fine, without my expectation, he grabs a bunch of her hair just before she had the chance to get some time out and grab it hard, causing her yelp in pain!

I was completely speechless now. I really had no idea that the Lu Xun I knew once was completely different from before! He is way too cruel than before!

Lu Xun was still looking at me with his deadly glare while still grabbing the girl's hair, and started to walking away from me while pulling the girl forcefully.

I quickly call him, ask him to stop. However, Lu Xun refuses to do it and says, "Hmph! I will let you people go this time! But don't think that this is over just yet! I shall personally deal with this myself and until then, watch your back. I will not let you go that easily. " After saying that, he has completely disappear in front of us, leaving the rest of us here.

I was completely startled when he says that. He will personally deal this himself?! Could this means that he still intend wanted to kill us no matter what?! But, why?

I look around me, sigh softly.

There are some of our men were dead and injure, while there are some lucky enough who did not get hurt and help the one needed.

I walk toward Yuan Shao who now sit beside He, mend him. Right now, He is all right. He could, at least, manages to stand right now and once we had make sure that everything is done, we decided to proceed and be more cautious from now on.

I walk behind them. I was dutied to guard there as I was experienced and proceed around cautiously. Well, to be honest, I really had no idea what is Lu Xun think of right now. And, I also had no idea of why he insists wanted to kill us no matter what?! What had we done to him? Is there any reasons behind it? If there is, why didn't he just said so? Why doing this? I'm completely confuse... and lost...

Lu Xun Pov

I pull Zhu Que's hair while walking down the maze, doesn't care if she is in pain or not cuz all I know is, I am really angry right now! I really am! This woman... she had ruin everything! I'm the one suppose to play this game! Why is she busy body about it?! I didn't ask her to do it, right? Argh! Why?!

Zhu Que yelp in pain while struglling to get free from me and keep begging me to stop! From the sound of it, she was, really, in pain, and that's what I want! I want to make her pay for what she had did and give her a lesson!

As we walk several miles away, finally, I thought of letting her go and throw her hard, watching her cry in pain.

She hit on the floor, position herself sitting on the floor and rubing her head while argueing about the painness, acting like a child! "Ouch! That hurt! Why are you doing that for? Can't you be more gentler?!"

The moment I hear this, I was completely cover with anger and pull her up from sitting position and press her onto the wall hard, shot her with death glare! "You still dare to say this, aren't you... You almost ruin everything! Why can't you keep out of this!"

Zhu Que quickly stops me and calm me before I try to do something funny, says "Whoa! Calm down! I was just having some fun...!"

I was completely in angry mode and keep pressing her on the wall, doesn't care if she is trying to calm me or trying to find a way to escape from me! All I know is I am not satisfied with her and wanted to break her apart! "Fun? What do mean 'fun'?! Do you have any idea what you have done?! Do you how much effort I've been putting this on?! How could you just ruin it without even telling me! Do you know have any idea why I'm doing this anyway?!"

I keep on angry and argue about the dissactisfaction, not knowing what she had happen to her.

She, on the other hand, just stay there, keep quiet, listening to me all the time while looking at me with surprise, until I manage to settle down a little bit.

I breathe as hard while clutches my hands, finally let her go.

She too breathe as hard as she could, try to take some breathe.

I sweep my hair with frustration and turn away, try not to looking at her.

Well, now that I think of it, why is she here anyway? If I remember correctly, wasn't she was assigned to somewhere else? Then, why is she here anyway? "What are you doing here? Didn't you have something else to be done?"

Zhu Que fix herself, and says, "Well, I saw you were playing with them and it looks fun, so I thought that I should stop by and join in..."

However, just before she had the chance to complete her words, once again, I pushes her onto the wall hard, stop her from talking, "Listen to me, woman! Don't you ever dare to get into this again! Do you understand!"

After saying that, she pushes me away slightly and fix her hair, say in annoying tone, "Alright, alright! I get it! Sheesh! You don't have to work out that hard! Although, I have to say, was it really worth it to do this much? I mean, don't you think it's such a waste of time, for the likes of them... You could just kill them straight away, right?"

After hearing that, she does has the point. I could just kill them this instance, right? I don't have to waste my time and effort for such things and keep on going, right?

All these time, I was seeking for revenge, especially toward that man! If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here!

Know that I think of it, if I wasn't here, I might probably still staying with those human, having life there, and fight against with these Monsters.

But, what had happen now? Ever since I was being send here, I was being treated like a lowly dog, obey them so that they will not torture me anymore!

I look at Zhu Que slightly who now waiting for my answer and soon turn my head away again, started to walk away, "Hmph! It's none of your business! If I wish to do this, so be it! I have my own way and I definetely do not wish to see anyone of you involve into this again or else... do not blame me for being hush! Now, GET TO WORK!" With that, I walk away without looking at her and go to the next destination. There are some things that I need to settle now.

Just like I say just now, I have a place to go and here I am, standing on top of the maze, watching the human fallen one by one.

Now that's more like it. Not only that there is no one interrupt but I could also enjoy wathcing the scene for free.

Know what, even though I am saying this, but the truth is, I am still thinking about what Zhu Que ask and it's piss me off. Well, duh, of course I am doing this for revenge, or else, why would I taking my time doing such thing! But, on the other hand, I do have my own reason for doing this. That promise... that bet... I have to make it work no matter what! Or else, there is no telling what will he do to me and I might not had the chance looking for that man!

I look at the maze, literally watching them reach the end of the maze and make a move. Finally, the time has come, the real deal started now and there's no turning back. I have to make this work and know what? I can't wait to have some fun now! Hahaha!

Jiang Wei pov

Finally, we manage to reach the end of the path and walk fort, look around.

Know what? It's quite startling. As I look around, I find that this place is extremely huge in circle shape! It was, as if, we are in a colliseum! Now this is a bad news to me, for some reasons, I have a creepy feelings that we will be having a fight here and oh god, please no! I really do not wish to fight with anyone, especially Lu Xun! I really do not wish to fight him!

Soon, I heard some footsteps walking closer and look back. I saw Lu Meng, Zhang Liao and the other soldiers and Hunters started to walk in one by one, and I also find that some of them were injured, just like our situation. I bet Lu Xun must had give them a harsh work out, I guess.

They walk closer toward us, ask about our situation, while at the same time, some were asking what is going to happen next.

Suddenly, Lu Xun jumps down from nowhere and stand in front of us, looking at us with a smirk, say, "Congratulation for successfully coming here. I guess you human were having fun just now, right? All the attacks and ambushes I give? Isn't that excited?" Judging from that tone, I was right, he was, indeed, giving them a hard time and this had caused most of the Hunters and soldiers yell in anger, started to yell at him and scold for his cruelness!

Lu Xun, however, ignore them while looking some where else, then shrug, "Aw... so you human don't like it, eh? Oh, doesn't matter! Now that you human have come here, I can assure you that you guys going to have some fun later and it's going to be twice as fun! Hahaha!" With that, he laughs real loud, echoing the whole place.

Most of us were surprise to hear about this and started to lose both faith and morale, wondering why they were the one have to walk through this kind of situation.

Yuan Shao, He, Lu Meng and some others try their best to boost up the morale, try to encourage them to cheer up.

I, on the other hand, walk fort and call him, "Lu Xun." Now I don't really believe this, is he seriously wanted to do this?

Lu Xun stops his laughter and looks at me coldly, pick his attention.

The moment he looks at me, I could feel how eerie and my spine spread all over my body and take a deep breathe. Please Lu Xun. Please don't look at me that way... It's... frightening!

Lu Xun cross his hands with boredom and ask, "What is it now? If you wish to say something then make it quick! I have lot of things to do!"

Just like he says, I have to talk to him no matter what! I have to ask him why he wanted to do this ever since we meet! "Lu Xun, why are you doing this to us? Aren't we your friends, and ally?" The moment I say that, Lu Xun's face suddenly turn into rage and bark back. "Friends? Ally? Ha! Since when did I have one?! Why I didn't know about that?!"

Now that's really surprise me! Since when did he had that thought? What makes him think so.

Lu Xun continues, "If you guys really are my friends, then why did you send me here!? Is this what you call 'friends'?"

Okay... now this is wrong! Since when did we send him here?! Is this some sort a mistaken?

I quickly cut him off, wanted to make things clear, "Wait! What do you mean 'we are the one who send you here'? There is no one sending you here!" With that, Yuan Shao and He quickly agree about my point and stated how true it is, try to convince Lu Xun.

However, Lu Xun were too angry to listen to us and clutches both his hands tight and greet his teeth hard, reply angry, "Is that so?! Then why don't you ask him?! He's the one who caused me into this!" With that, he angrily point toward a direction while trying to hold his anger.

We look at where Lu Xun looking and surprise. Guess who's the one Lu Xun poiting at? It's Huang Gai! He is pointing him directly and he keeps saying that he was the one who done it!

No way... that what I thought. Please don't tell me that all these time, Huang Gai had been doing this without our knowledge! And also please do not tell me that... he was the one who send Lu Xun into this place! How could he! Why is he doing this?! Why?

"So you're not going to admit it, aren't you? You lure me and deceive me! You ask me to help you to take a look at the machine and when I was unguard, you paraly me and bring me to them, and here I am! Do you have any idea of what I have been through? Do you have any idea what kind of tortures they had gave me?!" Lu Xun keeps on saying of how he was being capture to here and how they treated him ever since while still pointing toward Huang Gai angrily, at the same time, greet his teeth angrily.

Huang Gai, on the other hand, was completely speechless and tries his best to deny it, keep protesting that he is not the one who is behind all this but the Monsters!

Now this is great! Not only that he is part of it but he had been working with the Monsters in order to take down Lu Xun all these time?! What is he thinking?!

I walk toward Gai and grab his collar, look at him angrily, "Why?! Why are you doing this! Answer me! What makes you wanted to do this so badly?!"

Now, it was Yuan Shao's turn to do talking and this time, he beg him to return to us, "Please, you can come back with us. You don't have to do this."

However, Lu Xun reject it and step back slightly, look at us with his cold stare once again, "No. it's too late... what's done is done, there is no turning back."With that, he raises his right hand, gave a signal.

Soon, we could heard a lot of noices, echo throughout the hall and soon reveal what's behind the scene, startled. Know what? I was right! This place is, indeed, a colliseum! At the audience seat, there were a bunch of Monsters! Now I wonder, what will become of us? Will we manage to survive from now on?

**To be continue**


End file.
